The present invention relates to a backpack and, more particularly, to a gaming and advertisement backpack.
There are a lot of gamers that play games on their portable computer, such as a smart phone or tablet. Sometimes it is hard to hold the for a long period of time with your hands. The user may also hurt their necks by looking down at the game for too long. The screens of smart phones are also small and some users want to play on a bigger screen, such as a tablet, but as mentioned above, tablets are large and difficult to hold for a long period of time.
Additionally, some users want to showcase there projects or business while on the go but don't have the means to do so.
As can be seen, there is a need for a gaming and advertisement backpack.